Family Reunion
by danicalif80
Summary: Set after 5th season, "the Reckoner," Reid receives contact with his father again, a father who doesn't want his only son in the FBI. What lengths will William Reid go to stop his son? R&R pretty please.
1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own CM. I only own the DVDs and a T-shirt.

Note - Takes place after "The Reckoner." Contain various spoilers up until that point.

* * *

Spencer Reid was relieved, but saddened concerning the events that happened at Comack, Long Island. He wished that he had been able to be there with the rest of the team, however, because of his knee, he was not yet cleared for travel yet. Spencer sighed, in both frustration and pain. He sat down, and turned on his old television, finally switching the channels until he reached a Doctor Who marathon. He almost immediately started to drift off when he heard a knock on the door. Spencer opened, and was surprised by the person at his doorstep.

"Um, hi Dad. How did you find me?" Spencer asked nervously. He knew he had an unlisted number and his place was not public.

"Well, Spencer, I happened to be in town on business, so I decided to pay you a visit. I hired a private detective to find out where you lived, and understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I wanted to clear the air between us," William Reid explained.

"Look, uh, dad, I appreciate you coming over, but could this wait until morning?"

"Sorry about the late hour. Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow."

William gave Spencer a piece of paper with a number and hotel room number on it.

"That's where I'll be staying for the next month or so," William explained.

"Next month or so?"

"We can't set a a new branch overnight, contrary to what you may believe, Spencer."

Spencer immediately thought of his mother, back in Las Vegas, all alone. He thought about it for a second or so before speaking again.

"But what about Mom? She's up there, all alone," Spencer interjected.

"She has been up there for quite a while, and I have only visited her twice, both time within the past year," William admitted. "You know, if you hadn't have remembered parts of the Riley Jenkin's case, I may have never seen her again. I don't deserve seeing her, or you, ever again. I was a coward, and had plenty of opportunities, but never did anything to help my situation out. I even don't hold any hard feeling about you thinking that I may have been the killer. I knew that your brilliant mind would have eventually remembered."

Spencer stared at his father, still processing all of the information just presented. He had wanted some type of catharsis with his father, but was completely caught by surprise at his father's confession. Spencer reluctantly let his father inside, where his father noticed Spencer's limp, and grew concerned.

"How did that happen?" William asked, pointing towards Spencer's knee.

"I got shot a couple of months back protecting a doctor. The Unsub was psychotic or anything, just a grieving, confused father."

William looked at Spencer with something that Spencer had not seen in a very long time in his father's eyes, concern.

"I never could understand you, son. With all of your intelligence, you still use it for the FBI. I could get you into my firm, you know. I have helped several individuals using my intellects, and we may be even able to help pay for your law degree, not that it will take you very long to get it. I don't think that the bar will be an issue either."

"I enjoy my job, dad. No thank you."

"Please, at least give the offer some thought. And if you change your mind in the future, I WILL be there to back you up. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Spencer."

Thank god you never found out about the Anthrax, if there really is a god out there, Spencer thought sourly. William looked again at his son.

"Is there something else that's wrong, Spencer? Do I need to know something?" William Reid asked anxiously. Spencer thought for a second or so before answering him.

"Oh no, Dad, just thinking. I, um, was wondering, maybe this weekend, that we might be able to spend some more time together, but right now, my legs are exhausted, and the lasyt case we were on tired me out."

"Rain check for this weekend then?"

"Absolutely. that is, if you can spare the time off work."

"The same goes for you. You never know when a major case will come."

Spencer pointed to his crutches.

"I'm still not cleared for travel."

"Let me understand, then. So unless the BAU has a case here, you can't help them."

"Oh, quite to the contrary. I just means that I am stuck with our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, and using her computer skills, which are one of the best in the world, helping the team remotely."

William frowned.

"If what you are thinking is did she go through your records and computer during the Jenkins case, she in fact did. She was trying to help, and meant no ill will towards you. She in fact informed me that you have almost every article, every dissertation of mine archived on your computer."

William couldn't help but smile. Then he did something that Spencer never expected, William hugged his son. Then William gave his son his business card.

"That number is to my cell. I don't want to be a stranger anymore in your life. Please give me a call when you can."

"All right. It might be a day or two before I am able to give you a call."

"Anytime. I mean it."

With that, William Reid left his son's apartment. He looked at the light in his son's window, hoping that there would be some way to talk him into leaving the FBI. He didn't want to outlive his son, and knew that if his son didn't leave the FBI, that William may end up just doing something he hoped he wouldn't regret.

* * *

A/N - I hope to continue this one, as well as the others. In fact, I am working on some of the chapters on some of my old stories. Please Read and Review, pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Family Reunion

Chapter 2

As William kept thinking about his son, he also kept worrying about two similar scenarios. First, if something worse happens to Spencer on the next case, or if he gets killed, how would Diana take the news? would she understand that their only son was dead? Would she freak out even further with the news? Would it send her more into her psychosis? Could she even possibly even try, or succeed in committing suicide as a result? A single tear ran down his face at the mere thought of the possibility of him outliving his son.

Second, would he be more jaded as a result or his job? Would he lose his drive to help people? HE hoped that that would never become the case. William could not help but remember several instances that despite Spencer's size and age, he was also willing to help someone else when they needed it. He remembered a particular instance, when Spencer, a mere child of eight years old, Helped their elderly neighbor, Beulah Simmonds, with her groceries every week like clockwork. On one instance, he smelled a gas leak from her stove, and immediately ran home to inform his parents about the leak. William personally came over and inspected the stove, and found the leak as well. Old Mrs. Simmonds never smelled the leak, and was about to make cookies when William came over and inspected it, saving her from possibly setting her house on fire from the leaky fumes. Some people were called in, and fixed her stove. He never once forgot his son's initiative on the matter, and felt a deep sense of pride in Spencer.

William eventually willed himself to sleep, knowing that he had an early appointment with a DC police officer accused of drug dealing and corruption, Antonio Vitale. He still managed to get four hours of sleep, and also made his meeting with Officer Vitale on time, at exactly 9 AM.

"Hello, Mr. Vitale. My name is William Reid, and I will be taking your case," William introduced himself.

"Oh hi," Vitale replied nonchalantly. "I heard you're from Vages. How exactly are you gonna represent me here?"

"Well, Mr. Vitale, I am certified to practice in Nevada, California, Maryland, as well as Virginia and DC. Do you have any other questions before we begin?" William answered.

"Have you looked at my case yet?"

"Of course. There doesn't seem to be much of a money trail, a couple of witnesses have recanted already, claiming duress from the police department into implicating you, and right now the prosecution's strongest person is a confessed murdering and crooked cop. I am fairly sure of an acquittal, Mr. Vitale."

"You sure? I mean, I don't wanna get my hopes up here, Mr. Reid."

"I assure you, the evidence here is fairly circumstantial, which a jury cannot convict solely on, not with any real conscience."

William stared out the window, and immediately thought of his son. William knew his client was undoubtedly guilty, and what would his son think if he had successfully defended a bad guy. He just sat there for mere seconds, but to the two in the room, it seemed like an eternity. Vitale thought that it might be related to his case, so he was the one who broke the silence.

"Is there something you might be hiding from me? anything that might convict me?" Vitale asked pointedly.

"Oh no, nothing like that," William responded. "It just has to do with my son. He's a member of the BAU at the FBI?"

"Oh yeah, I heard of them fellows. They's profilers, right?"

"That is correct. He was shot a few months ago trying to save a doctor."

"Oh, that Doctor Barton. I heard all about that case, where that weirdo tried to kill him. Your son was the fed that got shot? The papers never said the fed's name."

"I wish he would just quit his job, and do something, anything, that.."

"Ain't bein' a cop?"

"Yes. No offense, of course."

"None taken," Vitale responded, and a very large smirk started to develop on his face. A worrisome look came across William's face, and he thought about asking his client about it, but then decided to keep it to himself. The two men looked at each other for a few minutes before William decided to ask Vitale another question.

"What would you do to keep your children safe?" asked William.

"Anything. You think I could call a few buddies and try to persuade your son to quit?"

William squirmed at the word persuade and the way his client had put emphasis on that particular word. He knew that the client was guilty, there was no doubt, but he had initially hoped that his personal life would not have been involved. He wished that he had not even mentioned his son now.

"No thank you. I am going this weekend to visit him and talk about some other possible career options for him. He's a genius, and would excel at anything that he puts his mind to. Well, I believe we are done, and there is absolutely nothing for you to be worried about in your case. Have a nice day, Mr. Vitale."

William Reid left his visit with a sense of unease. He knew the lengths that some of the group of corrupt cops would go to, but he hoped that his son would never know, much less get involved. BUt a larger, nagging feeling started to overwhelm William, overriding any other emotion. So, despite his feelings about Vitale, he decided to ask his question.

"Can you look up any record, including that of FBI agents?' William asked.

"That would be no problem. Who do you need me to look up?" Vitale responded.

"My son's record with the FBI. His Name is Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavior Analysis Unit."

"I will let you know everything in his file within the next day."

"Thank you so very much. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't get convicted."

* * *

A/N Uhoh. This doesn't sound good, does it? Please read and review, please? With sugar and cherries on top?


	3. Chapter 3

Family Reunion

Chapter 3

A/N - You who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, you're the best! I love you all!

* * *

William Reid wondered if he had done more damage than good when asking Officer Vitale to look into Spencer's past, but William knew that there were incidents that his son was keeping from him, and to better understand his son, William needed to know more about what has happened during Spencer's time as a FBI agent. Even though the father and son had stayed in touch after the incident in Las Vegas almost a year ago, there were gaping holes in the son's career. He knew better than to pry, but still, William needed to know to satisfy his curiosity.

He had hoped to learn more about his son when they met the following weekend. He went back to his son's apartment at noon, like they had planned. Spencer was waiting for his father, wearing a knee brace to help as well as the crutches. William was waiting for his son, and had a cab waiting for them since the son's prior injury may prevent the two from walking any distance.

Spencer accepted the cab, knowing his father had gotten it for the both of them, and the two traveled to the Smithsonian together. As the two went through the various exhibits, William decided to bring up the topic of his son quitting the BAU yet again.

"You know, looking through the space exhibit reminds me of a time where you used to want to be an astronaut. I think you were about five or six at the time. Do you remember that, Spencer?" William asked his son.

"I think so,although most of those memories are unclear from that age. It must have been my mind's way of coping," Spencer answered.

"You still amaze me with your mind, even today."

"How can you say that? I actually accused you of murder, dad," Spencer interjected.

Neither man said anything for a time. But it was not an uneasy silence. The two looked a various exhibits throughout the various Smithsonian buildings until Spencer's knee finally protested and they were required to stop.

"How is your knee doing?" William asked with concern.

"I've been through worse, Dad. I just need to rest," Spencer responded.

As the two sat down on a bunch, William could not but help to see his son's face filled with pain.

"Hey son, did the doctors give you any painkillers?" William asked innocently.

"I refused them."

"Why?"

"None of your business," Spencer answered pointedly. "Dad, please drop it, the pain always passes."

"You think it would dull your magnificent brain, son?"

"I know it most would, no doubt. Since I could get called out in a case at any given minute, I need to keep my mind at it's sharpest. Did you know that prolonged use of acetaminophen had now actually been linked to late in life MDS and lymphomas?"

William chuckled. After all these years, there were many things about his son that never changed. As the two got up from the bench, Spencer's phone rang. Both men knew what that meant.

"Hello. Conference room in an hour. Got it Hotch. No problem. I'm in DC with my dad right now. Two hours. Thanks, Hotch."

William figured it had to do with some new case, and after a moment, he spoke.

"You have another case, don't you, son?"

"That would be the only reason why Hotch would call me on a Saturday. I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to go."

The two did not say another word as the cab let William off at the hotel. Inside William's hotel room was a package that read RE: Spencer Reid. William could not help but open up the package. Inside contained some of his son's cases. William grimaced but kept reading until he came down about three quarters of the way down, and he dropped the package and all of it's contents on the floor.

Spencer took the same cab back to the BAU. He had enjoyed most of the afternoon with his father, but wondered what kind of case would be so urgent. The whole teams was supposed to have the whole weekend off. JJ looked completely confused, and everyone else had similar looks on their faces.

Hotch entered with a completely serious and grim look on his face. The whole team was bracing for an emergency, but was not prepared for what Hotch said next.

"I know that none of you want to be here, especially since we were all promised this weekend off. But unfortunately something has come to my attention. Sometime last night someone hacked in to the FBI mainframe and took information pertaining to this whole team.," Hotch informed his team.

"That would explain the express package my momma got his morning. It came from a messenger and was addressed as RE: Derek Morgan," Morgan added. "In it were my very worst cases, the ones that affected me, the cases that became the most personal."

"Kevin go one this morning too with some bad stuff in it," Garcia added. "He was angry at first, but he was kinda understanding after we discussed it."

"My mother received a package in regards to me. I hate to know what is in it," Prentiss stated.

Each one of the team stared at one another for a moment. Each one of them wondered on who would have a grudge against the team to do this type of psychological warfare. They thought of Strauss or someone else with the FBI, some terrorist organization, or maybe one of their previous unsubs.

"Could this be Strauss?" asked Morgan. "She wants our team to split up, so what better way than to give each one of our family's confidential files about our worst cases."

"I don't believe that Strauss would do something like that. She may do some underhanded stunts at times, but to make us look bad would make her look bad as well," Rossi stated.

"Agreed. I don't believe that Strauss would do anything like this because if it were to be traced back to her, it would end her career," Hotch agreed.

The team spent hours pouring over previous cases and still could not figure out who would have had the money and the skills to breach the mainframe in order to access the files. They worked throughout the night, without any results. Around one in the morning, they finally gave up for the night, each one of them going back to his or her respective residence.

Unlike the others, Spencer was greeted at his doorstep. His father had obviously been waiting for him, and by judging on William's face, had been waiting there for several hours. William had a package in hand, one that resembled what some of the other team's families and friends had gotten.

"Could we talk?" William asked.

Spencer nodded. He was tired from today's events, but knew that the package was most likely sent by the same person or persons as the others.

"Um, okay, Dad," Spencer reluctantly agreed.

Both men entered the apartment. William assisted his son in bringing in the messenger bag, which he placed on the table next to the sofa. Spencer sat down on the couch, placed his crutches next to the table, and took off his gun and placed it next to his messenger bag.

"Dad, I am pretty certain I know what is in that file..."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do know. Now the Anthrax scare, I can understand. A few different hostage situations, that I can understand. But after THIS," William pointed to a particular file, "I do not understand, nor will I!"

William showed Spencer the file he was referring to. Spencer tried to maintain his composure, but William could tell the emotions in his son's eyes.

"Look Dad, that was nearly three years ago, and you were not a part of my life back then.."

"Well I am now!" William interrupted.

"Dad, that case is in the past. I have moved on since then. I will admit, it was by far not an easy journey."

"Please, Spencer, reconsider my offer. With your brains, You could become a lawyer in only two or three years. I can even make you on of the pro-bono attorneys, so in essence you would be able to pick your own cases. You can change the world from a much less painful route. There is even an office of our branch here, and I have already checked out different institutions where Diana could be moved so that she would be much closer to here. To us. You would still be close to your friends, when they weren't on a case."

"Dad, I love my job. End of discussion."

"Well, you can never say I didn't at least try."

William looked at a moment with his son. He was sure that if his son continued to work for the FBI, he would eventually get the call informing him that his only son was dead, and the hands of some bad man. He looked at his son's gun, just laying there on the side table. After a little hesitation, he picked up the gun and pointed it at his son.

"Uh, Dad, what are you doing?"

The look on Spencer's eyes went from tired to scared within a second's time. William looked at his son with pure determination.

"I hate to resort to this, Spencer, but this is for your own good."

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the wait, but unfortunately due to school and overall health issues. I have been unable to do much. I will continue to work on my stories as I can. Please read and review.


End file.
